Ein Ende kann ein Anfang sein
by juleblume
Summary: alles ist anders wie es scheint. Wird Hermine die Wahrheit dahinter erkennen? Welche Rolle Spielt Severus


Hallo,

sorry wenn ihr euch jetzt wundert wo die Geschichte hin ist… ich habe zwar schon eignes weiter geschrieben aber der Anfang. Ne das ging ÜBERHAUPT nicht.

Vielleicht kennt ihr ja das Gefühl: „das kann ich besser…"

Und jetzt lade ich euch ein mit mir noch einmal auf los zu gehen (wer Geld findet darf es behalten) und noch einmal mit mir zu beginnen.

Ich weiß leider nicht wie oft ich updaten kann da ich nebenbei noch eine Hochzeit planen und mein 5 Monate alter nachwuchs gerade zähne bekommt. Heureka das macht spaß!

Ich versuche es wirklich besser zu machen… ehrlich!

Wir steigen nach Band 6 ein…

Viel Spaß

Julia

**Ein Ende kann ein Anfang sein – again**

**Schrecken in der Nacht**

Es war eine Gewitternacht am Anfang des 7. Schuljahres des Golden Trios. Ein stürmischer Wind peitsche über die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Der Wind trieb die bunten Blätter vor sich, helle Blitze durchzuckten die tintenschwarze Nacht und zeichnete gespensterhafte Schatten auf das Grabmal…

Das Grabmal von Albus Dumbledore. Es stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung und trotzte dem Gewitter, wie Albus im Leben getan hatte. Viele merkten erst jetzt, welche Bedeutung er in so manchem Leben gehabt hatte.

Für die junge Frau, die ihre Stirn an die kalte Fensterscheibe presste und die Augen geschlossen hielt, symbolisierte er Sicherheit, einen Hort an Wissen, eine Schulter zum anlehnen; aber vor allem Sicherheit.

Es war nicht nur der Verlust von Albus Dumbledore, der ihr zu schaffen machte… Es schmerzte, sie vermisste ihn und seinen Ratschlag sehr, doch da war noch etwas.

Alles war anders geworden, auch wenn es von außen nicht so aussah.

Es war albern und wenn sie sich jemals die Zeit nehmen würde und diesem kleinen Stechen in ihrem Herzen Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde, dann würde sie erkennen, dass es nicht nur Ärger über ihren Irrtum, dem so viele erlegen waren, war.

Es war mehr. Sie hatte sich geirrt und dieser Ärger schmerzte; aber sie hat wirklich gedacht, dass er zur Guten Seite gehören würde. Und der Ärger über diesen scheinbaren Verrat wog schwerer als der Ärger über den Irrtum.

Heute, hier in diesem Sturm der Elemente, wagte sie es und stellte sich dem Sturm ihrer Gedanken.

Sie hatte gehofft, dass hinter dem harten Kern, den er nach außen zeigte, ein Mensch war, der liebenswert ist, der beschützt werden musste, und eine Schulter zum anlehnen brauchte. War das alles falsch?

Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an bewundert, überaus bewundert.

Seine Fähigkeiten in seinem Fach, seine Fähigkeit zum analytischen und logischem Denken, die Bewegungen seine Hände, seine Selbstsicherheit und seine Fähigkeit sich zu verstellen.

Aber hatte er sich wirklich verstellt? Oder dachte sie das nur, weil alle anderen es dachten? Und für wen hatte er sich verstellt? Für die Gute oder die Schwarze Seite?

War er wirklich dieses Ekel gewesen, welches er nach außen zu Schau getragen hatte? War er wirklich der eilfertige Bote des dunklen Lords gewesen?

Wenn das wahr sein sollte, warum war er dann nach Dumbledores Tod verschwunden? Warum wurde erzählt, dass er sich umgebracht hatte? Oder war er nur weg, um mit seinem dunklen Herrn den kleinen Sieg über die weiße Seite zu feiern?

Hermine ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Sie dachte, was sie immer in den Hintergrund gestellt hatte, Gedanken, die eigentlich verboten waren.

Und so musste sie zugeben, dass der Snape, den sie sich hinter der Fassade vorstellte, nicht nur von fachlichem Interesse für sie gewesen war, nein auch menschlich hatte er sie gereizt.

Diese Gedanken waren nichts weiter als ihr Wunschdenken. Der Snape, der in der Realität lebte, konnte ihren Ansichten nichts entgegen bringen.

Langsam löste sie sich vom Fenster und wand sich ihrem Ohrensessel zu. Sie nahm ein Buch zur Hand und begann zu lesen, um ihre Gedanken wieder zu verbannen und die Gewitternacht möglichst angenehm zu verbringen.

**Später in der Nacht**

Das Gewitter hatte sich beruhigt, nur der Sturm tobte noch, als ein Klirren Hermine aus ihrem Buch riss.

Eine kleine Eule flog immer wieder gegen ihr Fenster und lies es ihn seinem Rahmen wackeln.

Da sie keine Post erwartete, war Hermine sich nicht sicher, ob die Eule für sie bestimmt war, oder ob sie vom Wind hergetragen worden war. Sie sprang auf ihre Füße und eilte zum Fenster. Die Wucht des Windes riss ihr die Scheibe fast aus der Hand und fegte Eule herein, die sich auf dem Kaminsims niederließ, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Unter großem Kraftaufwand schaffte es Hermine das Fenster wieder zu schließen und drehte sich zur Eule hin. Das Tier wirkte sehr zerzaust und erschöpft. Sie schaffte es kaum, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen offen zu halten und wankte bei dem Versuch, Hermine den Brief zu geben.

Mit zitternden Fingern löste sie das Schreiben von der Eule, entrollte es und begann im Schein der Lampe zu lesen:

_Dies ist kein Schrei nach Verzeihung._

Schon nach dieser ersten Zeile wusste sie, wer diesen Brief geschrieben hatte und ihr Herz setzte mehr als einen Schlag lang aus. Sie zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und weiter zu lesen.

_Dies ist keine Rechtfertigung_

Die Schrift wirkte hektischer als sonst, nicht gestochen scharf, sondern zittrig reihten sich die schwarzen Buchstaben auf das Pergament.

_Dies ist eine Erklärung der Sachlage, nicht mehr und nicht weniger._

_Ja, ich habe es getan._

_Ich, Severus Snape, habe Albus Dumbledore getötet._

Hermine schossen die Tränen in die Augen _, _er gab es zu und kein Zeichen der Reue, also hatte sie sich doch geirrt…

_Nein, ich tat es nicht, weil ich dem Dunklen Lord angehöre. Nein._

_Ich tat es aus Liebe._

Hermine war erleichtert, es war also doch so, wie sie es gesagt hatte. Wie Albus Dumbledore es gesagt hatte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie groß der Stein auf ihrer Seele gewesen war, bis zu dem Moment, wo sie diese Zeilen gelesen hatte, und er davon gekullert war…

_Liebe, zu dem Vater, den ich nie hatte und doch dachte ihn in ihm, in Albus Dumbledore, zu erkennen._

_Es musste sein. _

_ER verlangte es von mir. _

_Albus nicht Voldemort._

Hermine erschrak, konnte das sein? Konnte er seinen Tod wirklich gewollt haben? Er wollte sie alle im Stich lassen? Nein, das konnte sie nicht glauben.

_Einmal in meinem Leben war ich mutig und habe es getan._

_Warum? Ich weiß es nicht._

_Warum? Ich weiß es nicht._

_Warum Ich weiß es nicht._

_Warum er es wollte? Weil, er ansonsten erbärmlich gestorben wäre. Gestorben an einem Fluch, der von Lord Voldemort stammt. Gestorben, für viele andere._

_Ich hätte alles für ihn getan._

_Alles was ich wollte war Anerkennung._

_Ein Hand, die mir aufhilft._

_Ein Freund, der mich hält ._

_Einen Mensch, der mich kennt und mich nimmt, wie ich bin._

_Ich weiß, dass es viele gibt, die mich hassen._

_Nun noch mehr als zuvor._

_Und das zu Recht ._

_Doch will ich nicht klagen, ich habe vieles getan, was ich bereue, aber ich bereue es nicht, Albus getötet zu haben. Ich tat es aus Liebe, aus Liebe zu dem Vater, den ich nie hatte, dem Mann, der mir bedingungslos vertraute, dem, den ich vor einem schmerzvollen Tod bewahrt habe und dessen letzten Wunsch ich erfüllen konnte._

_Prof. Severus Snape_

Hermine ließ die Hand, in der sie den Brief gehalten hatte sinken. Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. Sie schien keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Nach Atem ringend sank sie vor ihrem Bett auf die Knie….

Und Besser


End file.
